DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): It is estimated that 13% of children aged 6 to 11 years are overweight, almost twice as many as 20 years ago. The health implications of this increasing prevalence are serious, due to associated increased risks of childhood diabetes, hypertension, and low self-esteem. Overweight children are also more likely to become overweight/obese adults, who are at higher risk for heart disease, stroke, hypertension, diabetes, and some types of cancers. To address this public health concern, Health Management Consultants of VA proposes to build upon the Phase I MetaKenkoh project, an Internet-based, real-life-activity game for children and their parents aimed at preventing/treating childhood obesity. Specific aims are to: 1) Expand the futuristic story of MetaKenkoh; 2) Enhance existing puzzles/games; 3) Create new puzzles/games and characters; 4) Incorporate additional graphics, animation, and sound; 5) Provide peer comparisons to enhance motivation; 6) Develop an embedded Instant Messenger system; 7) Incorporate Internet-enabled physical activity sensors; 8) Design a resource website for parents; 9) Evaluate impact of the game on user physical activity and nutritional intake. MetaKenkoh could be used as part of school health and wellness programs, as a health education component of physician practices, or as an independent intervention via on-line subscription. [unreadable] [unreadable]